So In Love
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: Set right after S5EP02. Phoebe is having trouble signing the divorce papers. Piper comes to help. PxC;Slight AU.


Okay so I just started the fifth season of Charmed and after watching the first episode this popped in my head.  
This is the first time i wrote anything for Charmed and it sucks a lot but I couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it.  
It's set right after the first 2 episodes of season 5 where Phoebe is sitting at the table with the divorce papers.

Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe sat at the kitchen table holding the framed photograph of her and Cole; papers covered the space in front of her. She reached a hand forward to stroke the picture. _I look so happy. _The Phoebe in the picture gazed up at Cole, smiling, while he looked down at her. _We were so in love._

Phoebe tore her eyes from the picture and gently placed it face down on the table. Picking up the pen, Phoebe directed her attention to the papers before her. She swept her eyes over the form stopping briefly on the title, "Formal Notification of Divorce Action". Phoebe gripped the pen tightly and moved to sign the document.

Piper came into the kitchen, making her way to the fridge, but stopped at the sight of Phoebe. Piper looked sadly at her sister and slowly moved to sit beside her. Phoebe didn't look up or acknowledge in anyway her sister's presence. Piper looked over Phoebe's shoulder at the paper and placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

Phoebe's hand hovered over the paper, the pen barely touching it. She sighed to herself and pulled her hand back.

"Why can't I do it Piper? He's caused me nothing but heartache and this is what I wanted." Phoebe turned teary eyed to her sister. "Why can't I let him go?"

Piper pulled Phoebe to her, embracing her softly as she cradled her head. Tears fell from Phoebe's eyes, dampening Piper's shirt. Piper held her sister for a long time, murmuring softly that it would all be okay. Phoebe pulled away from her sister, rubbing the last of her tears away. She returned her attention to the divorce papers.

"Do you remember after I found out Leo was a Whitelighter? When we weren't together because we didn't think it could work?" Piper asked.

Phoebe smirked. "You mean when you started dating neighbor Dan and the Leo became mortal?"

Piper laughed softly. "Yes, that would be the time. Remember how I was so conflicted but eventually I decided to break up with Dan just in time for Leo to become a Whitelighter again?"

"Yes and then you two decided to say together anyway and find a way to make it work. It's a great story Piper, but I'm not getting what it has to do with me."

Piper rolled her eyes. "You and Cole have been through a lot. Most people would have given up by now. I know you're thinking that it isn't meant to be because you keep finding all these reasons why it won't work. I've been there Phoebe. I could have taken Leo's becoming a Whitelighter again as a sign that it wouldn't work, but I didn't."

Piper stopped to let Phoebe take it in and softly continued.

"I could have stayed with Dan. I loved Dan and for awhile I convinced myself that I was in love with him, but I could never love him like I do Leo. Phoebe I couldn't settle with Dan, or anyone for that matter, it was always going to be Leo. I guess the reason I'm telling you this and what it has to do with you, is that. Can you ever love someone they way you love Cole?"

Phoebe stared silently at her sister. She never expected Piper to be sitting here trying to convince her of her relationship with Cole. Piper watched her sister as she tried to sort out what she had just old her. Piper rose from her seat next to Phoebe and started to the door. Stopping at the door she looked back at Phoebe.

"I love you Phoebe and I want you to be happy. I may not have always been Cole's biggest fan and I know there has been a lot of pain because of him, but I also believe he's the only one who can make you happy. You love him Phoebe; you just need to decide if it's enough."

Phoebe nodded and watched as Piper left the kitchen. Sighing, she turned back to the divorce papers. She sat there for a long time silently going over everything Piper had said. She thought about Cole and everything they had gone through, good and bad.

Phoebe jumped slightly at the sound of a chime coming from the living room. She turned to the clock on the wall only now noticing how late it had gotten. Pushing back from the table she stood to go to bed. Phoebe picked up the divorce papers and giving them a final glance she dropped them in the garbage.

Phoebe went back to the table and picked up the picture of her and Cole. She ran her finger over it, tracing the smile on her face. So happy. So in love. Smiling softly she left the kitchen and made her way up to her room. She gently placed the picture back in it's place beside her bed. Changing quickly, she folded back the covers and got into bed.

Phoebe rolled on to her side to face the picture. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to her sleep, her thoughts trailing off. _So in love._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
